Conventionally, when image materials containing photographed/recorded images and recorded audio are stored in videotape, a CD, a DVD, a BD (Blu-ray Disc), or the like, a database generating apparatus is used to generate an image-search database by inputting an image index for each image material, containing an identifier of the recording medium, a description of the recorded content, and a taking method thereof.
However with the mentioned apparatus, every time a new image material is stored, users have to input all the information relating to the image material so as to create an index. Such inputting takes an enormous amount of time, and it is not easy to generate indices. As a result, there is a problem that generation of an image-search database is also difficult.
In view of such a problem, as shown below, the patent reference 1 discloses a technology relating to a database generating apparatus and a database generating method, which enable easy generation of such a database.
Every time a portable external recording medium, which stores therein a part of the image data as index image data, is removably mounted to the mounting means of the database generating apparatus, the database generating apparatus generates index data for the image data, by playing back the index image data of the portable external recording medium. Index data is sequentially stored in a predetermined recording medium, and is compiled into a database from which stored image data can be retrieved. This enables easy generation of index data without necessitating input of description describing the content of the image data through a keyboard. This leads to easy generation of a database to search for images.
However, the aforementioned technology is for generating index data at the time when image data is photographed. Therefore it is impossible to generate a database for package media such as BD which general users own. In addition, there is a demand from the users that they wish to check the database when, for example, purchasing a package medium.
(patent reference 1)
Japanese patent publication No. 2001-216325